Teen Wolf: Fear the Wooden Spoon
by Gemkat5
Summary: Just an average day in Beacon Hills until a vampire shows up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fear the Wooden Spoon

Author: Gemkat5

Genre: Teen Wolf

Pairing: Scott/Allison/Derek/Melissa+Stiles-NO slash.

Rating: T for my potty mouth/sexual intent

Spoilers: anything to current

Humor/angst/friendship/

Summary: Just an average day in Beacon Hills until a vampire shows up.

Disclaimer: The only thing I claim to own is the insane idea that formed this story. Everything else is borrowed.

A/N: Timeline? What timeline?

Melissa McCall took a long, hard, calming breath as she glanced towards the top of the stairs. She couldn't imagine what her son, Scott, and his friend, Derek, were arguing about, but it sounded very heated and disruptive. The distinct sound of glass smashing to the floor came from the kitchen followed by one her wooden chairs being splintered to bits.

"That's it!" she snarled with conviction, dropping the laundry basket to the floor she rushed down the steps towards the kitchen. She paused briefly to assess the damage, noticing one of the chairs lying on its side with a broken leg and a glass Pyrex bowl shattered on the floor. Her son had his hands around the other's neck while being held against the refrigerator by the front of his shirt.

"What, the hell are the two of you doing?!" she yelled venomously. She stormed over to the counter opposite them to grab a long wooden spoon as they pulled away from each other; Scott remained by the fridge as she advanced upon him while the other one moved around the table towards the corner by the sink. "I have had enough of the both of you constantly arguing and yelling at each other! Now you're breaking things!"

"Mom, it wasn't my fault, I swear!"

"No!" she barked, brandishing her wooden spoon in her son's face. "Howling in the middle of the night during a full moon isn't your fault. Smashing my dishes and breaking my furniture in the middle of the day is SO your fault! And you're going to pay for this, young man, do you hear me?"

"Yes, mom, we can hear you very clearly. I think half the town can hear you."

"Don't you get smart with me!" she yelled, thwacking him on the shoulder with the spoon.

"Ouw! Mom, that hurt!"

"Oh, spare me the dramatics. I've seen you get slammed into a stone wall from half across a room and walked it off like it was nothing!"

Scott opened his mouth to retort only to have the spoon thrust into his face threateningly. "Don't," his mom snapped before turning on Derek who had remained stock still. "As for you!" she continued, "Since you obviously don't need an invite to enter my house whenever you damn well please let me give you the update on house rules."

"You're thinking of vampires, mom."

"What?" she asked incredulously, turning her head to look at Scott, the wooden spoon still in mid-air pointing towards Derek.

"Vampires need to be invited in, not werewolves."

Her head snapped around to look at Derek with wide eyes. "There are vampires, too?"

Under different circumstances Derek might've found the situation a little more amusing. However, he wasn't feeling very amused at the moment. "Not that I know," he answered evenly. "Not here anyway."

"Not here, anyway?" she repeated with obvious difficulty then took a deep breath. Stepping closer to Derek she branded her wooden spoon with authority. "Well then I'll assume that if a vampire does ever come here, that you will kill it! You can do that, right?"

"Mom, please. He's…"

"Don't _mom_, me!" she shouted, snapping her head around to glare at her son. "You can't keep doing this in MY house!" Her gaze turned to bore into Derek's as she advanced on him, waving the spoon in his face. "I don't care that you are an alpha, or an immortal, or even a werewolf with a bad attitude; this is MY house, and in MY house, I'M the alpha! Got it!?"

"Got it." Derek replied deadpan, not letting his eyes waiver from hers as she stared him down in her ire.

"Hey!" Stiles greeted exuberantly, suddenly appearing in the kitchen doorway. "Oh!" he corrected at seeing Derek. "Whoa," he voiced at seeing Scott's mom welding _the spoon_. "What'd I miss?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Melissa murmured in defeat, sagging her shoulders while touching her forehead with her free hand. Tossing the wooden spoon haplessly onto the counter she threw her hands in the air. "Why me?" she asked rhetorically. Then, focusing on Stiles in particular she asked. "Why can't you meet at your house?"

"Uhm," Stiles voiced, "Because, he's mean…" He pointed at Derek. "and isn't supposed to be in my house… with my dad being sheriff… and all. Not that that stops him from sneaking into my room and scaring the piss out of me all of the time. It's just not… recommended. I'm going to shut up now."

"Why does everyone insist on coming _here_?!"

"I live here," Scott said defensively.

"I always come here," Stiles answered.

"They don't like my house," Derek stated in a low voice.

"Why? What's wrong with your house?" she asked accusingly of Derek.

"It's a burned shell," he answered evenly in a monotone voice, and leaned slightly forward as he looked her right in the eyes. "No windows. And, the roof leaks just a little bit when it rains."

Melissa cupped her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp; her eyes grew wide at forgetting exactly where Derek Hale was from. But, not one to be perturbed she collected herself immediately. "Then I suggest you hire a contractor."

She turned around and headed for the doorway. "And the three of you better clean up this mess."

"What'd I do?!" Stiles yelped. "I wasn't even here!"

"You." Melissa addressed Stiles from the doorway. "Go upstairs and get the laundry I left in the hallway."

"Me?!" Stiles squelched. "Why me?! I didn't even…"

"Now!"

"Okay, okay! I'm going… upstairs… for… why again?"

She grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him towards the stairs. "You two clean my kitchen!" she grit between her teeth from over her shoulder. "And it better be done by the time I have to start dinner!"

Scott leaned back against the fridge in relief, taking a long deep breath with his eyes closed. After a moment he glanced over at Derek as the alpha simply stood against the counter not moving. "Are you going to say anything?"

"She told me to hire a contractor!" he growled, his eyes flashing angrily.

Scott's expression became apprehensive. "You should just leave. I'll clean up the mess myself."

"Good idea," he sneered, pushing away from the sink he headed toward the back door.

"Hold it right there, Hale," Melissa's stern voice called from the doorway. "You're not dropping all of this on my son's lap. You helped make this mess. Now help clean it up. Oh, and if you don't like it … tuff shit."

Derek slowly turned around, his expression dire but human, only to find that she had already left their sights. He glanced at Scott who shrugged helplessly before stepping over to the closet for the broom and dust pan. "You want to sweep or pick-up?"

"All I'm sayin is that it's wrong for any of us to have to do laundry! Especially someone else's laundry!" He shivered his body with exaggeration. "She made me touch your boxers, dude! I'm too old for that shit!"

"I dropped a full grown black bear by myself by the time I was five years old," Derek stated. "And you're worried about laundry?"

"Okay, he's being really creepy, again," Stiles said, pointing at Derek.

"He's always creepy according you. I thought you'd be used to him by now."

"You can't say that he doesn't creep you out, ever," Stiles challenged.

"No," Scott answered thoughtfully, shaking his head. "Not really." A grin slowly crept over his face. "Not after watching my mom back him into a corner with a wooden spoon." He started laughing.

"She didn't?" Stiles asked incredulously. "Seriously? And I missed that? Aww man!"

Derek abruptly got to his feet. "That, is not funny!" he growled, ineffectively threatening the both of them with a glare as they continued to chuckle at his expense. "I was being respectful, that's it."

"Oh, right," Stiles laughed. "Because, she's the alpha in her own house, right?" He stopped laughing suddenly to ask, "Hey, does that work in my house, too?"

"You're still alive, aren't you?"

Stiles swallowed hard at the reminder of how he threatens to yell for his dad at any given time when the alpha shows up in his room and quietly sat down.

"You might want to use the window," Scott suggested when Derek stepped towards the door to leave. "My mom is in super overdrive mode and will hear you no matter how you try to sneak past her."

"Yeah, cause she's the alpha mom!" Stiles laughed.

Derek turned to look at Scott with a predatory smirk. "Oh, good. A challenge."

"You're not seriously going to let him near your mom, are you?" Stiles asked after he closed the door.

"I think he likes her," Scott replied.

"Eww!" Stiles vocalized, wiggling and shaking himself bodily in disgust. "Eww! And, Eww!"

Scott laughed. "Not like that. Kinda like family. He got this look on his face when she was waving that spoon at him like he was a little kid. I don't think anyone's treated him like that in a long time."

"I can think of a good reason for that. You want to hear it? It's because he's scary!"

Derek heard the sound of crisp vegetables being cut on a cutting board with quick precision as he slowly made his way down the stairs. Running water from the tap, the clank of a couple of plates, a drawer being opened, silverware clanking, and the drawer closed. By the time she turned back to the cutting board again Derek was standing just shy of the doorway to the kitchen, watching her as she prepared dinner.

Scott might have a point, he did admire her to a degree. She's still scared of her own son but loves him too much for that to keep her away from him. She's generally terrified of Derek personally, but hell, so is Stiles but that doesn't stop him from being a royal pain in his side.

Earlier in the kitchen she'd been too pissed to be afraid. Not many people look him in the eyes anymore, especially while waving a wooden spoon in his face. She had reminded him of his aunt Rose at that precise moment, but then ruined it by telling him to hire a contractor. He huffed under his breath at the reminder.

Her head snapped at attention to the minute sound in the hall - Damn, Scott wasn't kidding about her hearing – accompanied by a gasp when the sharp knife sliced her finger instead of the celery.

"Ow!" she dropped the knife to examine her finger. The cut started bleeding instantly. "Son of a bitch." She went to the sink to run it under cold water but not before the scent of fresh blood reached Derek's senses.

"Is everything alright?" he asked from the other side of the table behind her.

She jolted slightly at him suddenly being in the room but recovered quickly. "I'm fine. It's just a cut."

She removed her finger from under the tap when he not only got a good look at the wound but a fair whiff of the scent of blood as well. "That's deeper than just a cut."

"I'm fine," she insisted firmly, turning off the running water while grabbing a hand towel with the other one. "Dinner's about ready. Would you mind calling Scott and Stiles down to eat? I need to wrap this."

Hale glanced at the set table and counted four place settings. "I didn't realize that I was invited for dinner."

She made a short chuckle sound. "Scott's other friends often stay for dinner, why would it be any different for you?"

"Because, I'm not one of his friends."

"Really? You honestly think that?" She shrugged. "Well, whatever bond the two of you have, it got you invited to dinner." She wrapped another part of the hand towel around her hand. "I really need to see to this."

"That's worse than you're letting on," he reiterated, nodding towards her hand. "It's bleeding too much to not need stitches."

"How about we just not think about blood and stitches, hmm?" She frowned slightly at the amount of blood already on the hand-towel. "I have three boys to feed and I need to get ready for work. I'll be fine for now."

"Scott!" Hale called authoritatively in a voice just above normal, holding Melissa's gaze the whole while. "You're mother injured herself and won't listen to reason."

Scott was in the doorway before Hale even finished his sentence. "Mom, what happened!" he asked, seeing the bloody towel wrapped around her hand. "Are you alright?"

"No," Hale drawled slowly. "She's bleeding too much, can't you smell it?"

"I'll be fine," Melissa insisted. "I'll just wrap it for now and look at it later when I go into work." She moved towards the doorway only to be blocked by Stiles as he finally showed up to see what was going on. "Stiles, help Scott get dinner on the table while I take care of this."

"Oh my god," Stiles exclaimed. "Is that, like, blood?"

"Scott," Hale addressed curtly. "She needs help," he stressed in slow precise words.

"Right, help, uhm…" He looked frantically around the room, moving from one spot to another in a panic. "Keys," he stated, patting his pockets. "Keys, keys." He stopped short to look at Stiles. "Keys!"

Stiles quickly dug his keys from his pocket and tossed them to Scott.

"Ok, mom, let's go. I'm taking you to the…"

"Scott!" Hale growled at him. "Would you _think_ for a minute!" Everyone stopped to look at Derek in confusion, who took an impatient breath. "You are a werewolf. Use your healing ability to help her!"

"Huh? How? She's not some dog dying from cancer! She's my mom with a really bad cut!"

Hale lowered his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as he took an exasperated breath. "You lick the wound, dumbass!"

"Now wait just a minute!" Melissa barked. "You don't talk to my son like that just because he doesn't know everything that you do!"

"That's why I'm trying to teach him," Derek replied with strained patience. "And while he's standing here not doing anything, you are bleeding profusely, which is another thing Scott should be able to sense!"

"Well maybe if you talked to me like a human being instead of growling at me all the time, I'd learn from you faster!"

"Scott," Stiles called, seeing how Mom McCall placed a steadying hand on the back of a chair only to be ignored by the arguing werewolves. "Scott," he addressed more specifically as he watched her sway with dizziness, the hand towel suddenly seemed too red and blood soaked. "Scott!" he shouted, banging the side of his fist against the wall. "She's passing out, dude!"

Hale reached her first, catching her with an arm around her back as she slumped towards the floor from blood lose. One handedly he removed the blood soak towel and grabbed the wrist of the bleeding hand. "I knew it. She cut all the way to the bone! Scott, lick the wound without biting her."

"You want me to do what?"

"Lick. The. Wound!" Hale repeated, his eyes glowing red in his ire now that he didn't have to keep himself in check with Melissa unconscious.

Scott looked helplessly from his mom to Hale. "I… I can't! She's my mom! Besides, what if I nip her or something?" He licked his lips nervously. "Gimme your keys, your car is faster! I can get her to the hospital within ten minutes!"

Hale growled impatiently, shaking his head completely fed up with the kid. With a roaring growl he changed his features just enough to bring out his werewolf abilities. Bending his head to one side he brought Melissa's hand up to his mouth as her eyes opened into slits.

He paused with her hand just shy of his gaping mouth, waiting to see her reaction first. The last thing he needed was for her hand to be anywhere near his teeth and have her jerk it back in a panic.

"He refused to do it himself," The alpha told her in a gruff growling voice. "Do you want me to heal it, or is he rushing you to the hospital in my car?"

"I'll take care of my mom myself!" he yelled, coming at Derek threateningly. "Don't do this to her!"

Hale dropped Melissa's hand to grab Scott by the front of his shirt when he got within arm's reach. His sharp claws poked holes in the material. "I'm trying to help her!"

"How do I know that?" Scott asked, unable to break free from Hale's grasp without risking his mom getting hurt in the crossfire of claws and teeth. "My boss never mentioned using werewolf saliva to heal! How do I know that it's not another way to turn her!"

"Do it," Melissa stated in a weak voice.

"What?" Scott yelled incredulously. "Mom! No! You don't know what you're saying!"

"I said, do it." She lifted her hand up to Derek's face, meeting his werewolf eyes with her own. "Do it."

"Derek, don't listen to her!"

Derek looked at Scott and grinned predatorily. "She's the alpha of the house, remember?" He shoved Scott backwards with enough force to make him slam into the kitchen counter before landing on the floor. Carefully taking a hold of Melissa's wrist, he made sure that his claws would not come in contact with her skin. Holding her hand palm up he licked at the blood that still seeped from the wound, spreading his tongue between her fingers to clean off her hand and palm before gently lapping his tongue over and around the nearly severed finger.

Melissa smiled up at him as her eyes drifted closed. She was aware of a soothing tingling feeling that started in the palm of her hand where he had slid the full width of his tongue from her wrist to her wounded finger. Her finger, that had had a beating heart of its own moments before was now numb of all pain, the sensation of it healing at a miraculous rate overwhelmed her fading senses.

"Scott," she called out weakly, rolling her head backwards over Derek's arm.

"Mom!" He was by her head in a flash, spazzing out whether to touch her face or not as Derek let her healed finger slip from between his lips. "I'm right here, mom!"

"Don't forget dinner in the oven."

Scott stared at her incredulously. "Dinner?!" he shouted down at her upside down face as she lost consciousness. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Stiles took it upon himself to crash through the kitchen towards the stove. Sliding to a stop he grabbed two pot holders and quickly opened the oven door. He pulled out the simmering roast that had been baking inside, dropping it on top of the stove he slammed the door shut and turn off the oven. Lifting the lid of the roasting pan he pulled back as the steam wafted into his face then leaned over it to inhale deeply. Releasing his breath he sighed in relief. "I think I got it out in time."

"She's going to need to rest for a few minutes," Derek told Scott. "Do you want me to carry her to the couch or should I just leave her on the cold linoleum floor?"

"I swear to god," Scott seethed grabbing a fistful of Derek's shirt under his chin. "If you just did more than heal her finger I'll kill you!"

"Why would I be stupid enough to…" Realization came across Derek's face. "Right, because I don't have a family anymore, so I have to bite myself a new one, is that it?"

"Sounds like something you'd do," Scott snarled.

"Wow, good thing Allison doesn't feel that way about everything _you_ do," he answered cockily in an even tone, stooping to swing his free arm under Melissa's knees to cradle her in his arms. "I'll just lay her on the couch."

Scott released his grip on Derek's shirt and watched dumbfounded as he carried his mom into the living room. "Stiles, tell me that I wasn't over reacting."

"Huh? Who? You? Pfft, nah! Well, maybe a little. But she is your mom, so that don't count. I mean we both know how Derek just goes off biting people to make a new pack, especially since Erica a Boyd were…" he made a ripping noise while running his forefinger across his throat. "But I don't think you over reacted at all. Not much really. Hey, can we like dig in cause this smells _really_ good!"

Scott shook his head and followed Derek towards the living room. His mom moaned low in her throat as Derek laid her down on the couch. "Mom!" he called, sliding to his knees in front of the couch.

Derek reached out and lifted Scott off the floor by his throat. "She really needs to rest," he growled in a low voice. "I don't think you realize how much blood she lost. Maybe if you paid closer attention to details you'd understand things better!"

"Hey, guys," Stiles called from the kitchen, chomping noisily on a mouthful of food. "If you want any of this…" he made more chomping noises then swallowed. "You better come get it now, cause this is…" he refilled his mouth with more. "Hmmm.. awww, oh my gawd this is fucking delivcious!" He noisily made more chomping sounds. "Oh my gawd, I could eat this whole thing by myself!"

"What the hell is he ranting about now?" Derek asked sourly, dropping Scott the floor.

Scott coughed once then looked up at Derek. "Maybe if you paid closer attention to the details you'd recognize the smell of roast beef." He rose to his feet and fixed his shirt as he gazed upon his mom resting peaceably on the couch. "I'm not leaving you alone with her," Scott stated matter-of-factly. "And, he's not kidding, Stiles can and will eat that entire roast if we don't get in their right now!"

"I'm not a fan of overdone steak."

"My mom doesn't cook overdone steak. Now would you please get your ass back in the kitchen before Stiles wolfs it all down himself!"

"Pass the butter," Scott told Stiles with food in his mouth.

Stiles glanced to his left for the butter only to notice Derek shoveling more roast beef from the roasting pan onto his plate. "Hey! Dude! That's like your fifth helping!"

"And your point is…what?" Derek growled between chunks of meat in his mouth.

"Stiles, the butter!"

"He's eating it all!" Stiles complained to Scott as he handed him the butter.

"No more than how much you chowed down before we even got it to the table," he grumbled, buttering a still warm biscuit. They had put the batch of biscuits in the oven after Derek noticed them sitting on the counter on a cookie sheet.

"Besides," Derek added before filling his fork with a heaping mouthful again. "You eat like this all the time. I haven't eaten a cooked meal this good in years."

"Don't get used to it," Scott stated deadpan. "In fact I don't want you anywhere near my mom ever again."

"Well," a feminine vice stated from the doorway. "It's nice to see that you haven't killed each other while I was passed out."

"Mom!" Scott choked, pushing back from the table as he swallowed his food. He was quickly at her side near the doorway. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, I think so. I feel like I worked a double shift without a break, but other than that I think I'm okay." She raised her hand midair between them. "Can't tell that anything happened, can you?"

"No," Scott answered begrudgingly.

Melissa looked across the room towards Derek, meeting his gaze directly. "I appreciate what you did."

Scott frowned at hearing her heartbeat quickened when she looked at Derek. "I wouldn't be too thankful just yet. I'm not convinced that there won't be any side effects from what he did."

"Is that why you didn't want to do it?" She all but accused. "because it might have side effects?"

"What are you mad at me for?! I'm the one trying to protect you, from him! He can't be trusted, mom!

"And yet he was the one who spared me the drive to the hospital, of needing stitches, and I let me remind you that I would've been forced to stay home from work for at least a week. I can't treat patients without wearing gloves and with the condition my finger was in I wouldn't have been able to wear them."

"Mom?" he beseeched her, hurt that she blamed him for not wanting to risk healing her when he didn't know if there were any consequences, or not.

"If being licked by alpha wolf changes you, will that mess with your cooking abilities?" Stiles asked with another mouthful of meat. "Cause this… is… fabulous!"

"Stiles go home," both Scott and Melissa voiced simultaneously.

"Okay," he stated appeasingly, rising from the chair with his plate. "But I'm taking this with me." He rounded the table towards the back door, pausing to nudge Derek in the back of his head with an elbow. "Grab the grub, dude. Trust me, you don't want to be here when they get deep in shit with each other." Stiles leaned closer to Derek's ear. "Specially when they're arguing about you."

Derek shifted his eyes to glare at Stiles peripherally only to see him nod confidently, his lips drawn into a thin line. Turning his gaze back towards the table Derek grabbed the roasting pan, changed his mind and put it down only to dump what was still on his plate into the pan, adding the biscuits, and the entire bowl of mashed potatoes, he picked up the pan again and turned towards the door. Gesturing for Stiles to lead the way, they both left unnoticed while the McCall family continued their debate.

"Scott, I damn nearly sliced off my finger. He healed it, that's all!"

"How do you know that that's all? Because he said so? Seriously, mom? Because you shy away from me at any given moment but you trust him to lick an open wound? Do you know it only takes a scratch from him to turn you? Did you know that it was Derek's mark that turned Jackson into the Kanima?"

"You know," Melissa stated in a low, patient tone. "I realize that he's not a model citizen or anything, but considering how many times he's saved people's lives, mostly yours; maybe you could try to be nicer to him just a little bit."

"I can't believe you trust him over me," he admitted, sounding hurt.

"It's not that I trust him over you, it's just…" She paused, taking a deep breath in frustration while running her fingers through her hair. "I felt something when he healed my hand. Okay? There! I said it! I felt something."

"No, oh my god, mom, no!"

"Scott, calm down. It wasn't like that, at least I don't think it was," she added under her breath. "Sit," she told him, pointing to the nearest chair as she moved to seat herself in the one across from him. "I'll tell you what I felt, and then you tell me if that's what it feels like to be changed, or turned, or whatever you call it."

Scott couldn't even answer her from the anger that coursed in his veins. It took everything he had to remain seated and under control instead of rushing after Derek to cause him some serious harm.

"Alright, first of all his eyes glowed a calming blue color, not red like they were when we were at the jail, and not yellow like yours. And when he licked my palm I felt this numbing sensation spread through my entire hand, and it pushed the pain away. By the time he even touched the wound itself I could already feel it starting to heal from under my skin."

"And that was it? Just in your hand? It didn't flow up your arm or anything?"

"No," she replied comfortingly. "The feeling was only in my hand. But that's not why I'm asking you to be nicer to him. I'm asking you to be nicer to him because I don't believe he's as malicious as everyone thinks he is." She leaned on the table by her elbows, looking at her son more intently. "Two weeks ago I had to treat a felon for a gunshot wound, and Scott, I'm telling you that the malevolent feeling that oozed from that man had me on edge for hours after he left under police escort. Derek Hale doesn't come anywhere close to that feeling in comparison. Even when he changed in front of me, and I was scared out of my head, I somehow knew that he wouldn't hurt me. Do you understand?"

"I think so. But mom, don't trust him too much. I know what he's capable of."

"Just because he's a predator doesn't mean he's a murderer."

"What?" Scott asked, a chill ran up his spine like a block of ice on his back. "Where did you hear that?"

"I don't know," she answered, frowning in confusion. "It just came to me. Why, does it mean something?"

"Probably nothing," Scott replied. "Just… don't trust him too much, okay mom?"

"Okay," she smiled and glanced down the length of the table. "They took all the food!"

"Well, not all of it," Scott grinned. "Nobody touched the salad."

Stiles turned off the overhead light in his room and settled into bed. It wasn't even nine pm yet but Scott was off stalking Allison, Lydia was back to her old self pining for Jackson, Jackson was pretending his life was perfect, and Stiles honestly was looking forward to a night of peace and quiet for once.

Laying on his back he let the blue illumination from his laptop calm him to fall asleep when he heard a thud on the roof outside his window. "Aw, come on," he complained as he rolled out of bed to the window. "I deserve a night off, too!"

He threw open his blinds to see Derek crouched on the roof, his eyes glowing red. "Dude, if you think I'm letting you in looking like that, you're fucking insane!"

"Open it or I'll smash it to bits!"

"Go ahead! My dad is still downstairs, dipshit!"

"Not for long. There's a 417 and I'm sure he'll get the call any minute. Now open the window!"

"Seriously? A murder?" Stiles asked excitedly. "Where? Wait, how do you know? Did you do it?"

Derek glared at Stiles, his eyes glowing red again. "No, I didn't have anything to do with it. I heard it on the Argent's radio channel.

"How did you hear it on the Argent's channel? What the hell were you doing anywhere near the Argents?"

"Would you open the fucking window? I'm shot and I need to get off this roof!"

"Not until you answer my questions! And how come you always come here when you get shot! Why don't you go to the vet's office for that sort of thing?"

Stiles, I'm warning you," he growled.

Suddenly the porch light at the house across the street flicked on and the front door started to open. "Oh shit!" Stiles murmured, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet before unlocking the window and pushing it open. "Hurry, get in here! She's going to see you!"

Grabbing the werewolf by the belt loop of his jeans as he crawled through the window head first, Stiles helped him get inside before the full figure of his new neighbor could see anything odd going on. Dropping to the floor under the window next to Derek Stiles breathed in relief.

"You really need to stop getting shot so much!"

"Tell that to Allison Argent," he sneered, rolling onto his side on the floor to lay his head down on a bent arm. "She's made it a habit of hunting me down to use me as target practice."

"Well that would explain why you've been getting shot a lot more lately," Stiles remarked off handedly. "But, I thought Scott was…"

"He wasn't there yet. Which is why I only have one arrowhead in my ass and not three or four."

"In your ass?" Stiles asked, tensing up at knowing what was coming next. "Dude, I am NOT…"

"Don't make me threaten you or I swear I'll beat you just for fun."

"I hate you," Stiles stated, scrambling to his feet to head for the door.

"The feelings mutual, believe me. But you're the one I mistrust the least, so go get the first aid kit. Oh, and a pair of pliers, it's in there really deep."

Stiles had his hand on the doorknob when his dad knocked from the other side. "Stiles, I got a call and have to leave for a while."

Stiles opened the door just enough to slip out into the hallway and close it firmly behind him. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really," his dad replied with a curious frown at his son's behavior, but then disregarded it as it just being Stiles. "We got a 417 so I'm not sure how late I'll be before getting home."

"A 417? Really? Where? Who got murdered?"

The sheriff breathed in deeply for patience at his son's over exuberant enthusiasm towards the crimes in this little town. "I'm not telling you and no you can't go. In fact, give me your keys."

"What?" Stiles asked incredulously. "Are you serious? You can't take my keys, Dad!"

"Come on," he insisted, flicking his fingers over an upright palm for Stiles to drop the keys in his hand. "Hand them over."

"I have to get them off my desk," Stiles all but pouted.

"Make it fast, they're waiting for me at the crime scene."

Begrudgingly he slipped into his room, nearly tripping over his own feet when he noticed a small blood stain on his carpet under the window. Cursing about werewolves bleeding all over his stuff he grabbed his keys and ran back out into the hallway. "This ain't fair, you know."

"I know. But at least I'm assured that you won't stumble over a dead body like you and Scott did the last time we had one in the woods."

"Why, is it out by the Hale place again?"

"No, it's nowhere near…" He stopped to chuckle. "Good one, you almost got me. Now stay put, I have to get going."

"Okay dad. Love you."

"Love you, too, son."

Stiles scrambled back into his room and locked the door. Rushing across the room he looked out the window onto the roof. "Derek," he whispered urgently. "Where the hell…" A hand suddenly grabbed his ankle from under his bed, causing Stiles to yelp in surprise. "Holy shit, dude! People have nightmares about crap like that!"

Derek pulled himself from under the bed to stare stoically up at Stiles. "Just get the first aid kit and pliers before my body finishes healing around this damn thing."

"You mean your ass could heal with it stuck in there?"

Derek was sorry he'd said anything and rolled his eyes. "Yes," he replied begrudgingly. "Which will make it all that much harder to get it out! So I'd move a little faster if I were you."

"You need to start being nicer to me!" Stiles yelled down at him, pointing and hopping around excitedly. "All the times I've saved your werewolf ass… and this time, literally! The least you could do is be nicer to me!"

"I'll put it on my 'To-Do' list," he growled. "Now would you move!"

"I have to make sure my dad leaves first. If he sees me in the garage he'll think I'm trying to follow him or that I'm up to no good or something, which in a sense I am, ain't I?"

"Oh my god," Derek mumbled, dropping his head back to the floor. "Why do I subject myself to this shit?"

"Ah, dude," Stiles voiced cautiously from the window. "Is that your car parked in the driveway across the street?"

Derek looked at Stiles upside down. "Yes, why?" he asked suspiciously, not sure that he wanted to know.

"Well, we got new neighbors in there two days ago, and she left the porch light on, and it's shining on your car, and my dad is walking over there right now, and…."

"Shit!" the werewolf was standing next to the teen at the window within a flash of motion. "Why didn't you tell me that people moved in there!" he accused heatedly.

"What are you blaming me for? You're the bad ass alpha werewolf, aren't you supposed to sense things like that?"

Derek growled at Stiles while backing away from the window. The kid was right, he should've noticed the smell of disturbed air and new human scents, not to mention the sound of heartbeats coming from within. But, in his own defense, he was dealing with the pain of being shot and hadn't paid attention to much of anything else.

"Wow," Stiles voiced in awe. "She's…oh my god… wow!"

Derek shifted his position just enough to see out without being seen and immediately saw what had the teen's pulse racing. The woman wasn't just attractive but she was wearing nothing more than a short flimsy robe that was nearly transparent. The sheriff continuously turned his head to avoid looking at her.

"What are they saying?" Stiles asked.

"Shh." Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing her tell the sheriff. And wondered why she was lying through her teeth on his behalf.

Sheriff Stilinski noticed the car in the driveway just because of the make and model. But then recognized the plates for how often they were on the most wanted list. Wondering what Derek Hale was doing there he decided he could spare a minute to check it out. He approached the front door and knocked. No one answered but he heard some movement from inside, he knocked again and was preparing to un-holster his gun when an attractive woman in her mid-twenties opened the door in nothing more than a negligée night robe.

"Oh!" she exclaimed at seeing the police uniform and pulled her robe tighter around herself. "Is everything alright officer?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, diverting his eyes to avoid staring at her. "My name is Sheriff Stilinski, I live across the street and happened to notice the car parked in the driveway."

"Oh, that belongs to the guy I have upstairs," she replied suggestively with a smile. "He said he was the town's bad boy, but, he's not _really_ in trouble with the law or something, is he?" she asked concerned.

"Uh, no. Not anymore at least. He was a suspect… but uhm, …I'm sorry to ask this but could you have him come to the door so I can verify that you're not in any danger?"

"Oh, uhm, I guess I could but…" She slipped a hand into her flimsy robe pocket and pulled out a little rounded key on a short piece of string. "He's not going anywhere for a while. Do you really need to talk to him, right now?"

Sheriff Stilinski turned four shades of red as he completely looked away from the woman. "No, that won't be necessary. I am really sorry that I bothered you." He nearly stammered as he stepped away from the door.

"I can detain him till morning if you like," she giggled suggestively, swinging the key at eye level.

"That won't be necessary. He… hasn't done anything, recently, that I know of, goodnight ma'am."

"What is she saying?!" Stiles insisted, smacking Derek on the shoulder for him to fess up. "Come on!" he pleaded. "Even I can see how uncomfortable my dad was! You gotta tell me what she said!"

"She lied through her teeth," Derek answered in an astounded voice.

"Really? Why would she do that?"

"That's what I need to find out."

"Whoa, dude! Arrowhead in your ass, remember? Not that I look forward to digging it out or anything, but you said it gets harder to remove the more your body heals around it. And …well, I'm just sayin…"

"You're right. Go get the damn kit and pliers. I'll tell you everything she said if you promise to not make one sound while digging it out. Not one!"

"Oh, dude! I'll be quiet as a church mouse!" he answered excitedly and raced through the house to the garage for a pair of pliers, grabbing the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink on his way back through.

Forty five minutes later Derek was convinced that he would've been better off just doing it himself. Stiles, for all his bravado and good intentions, even under duress, can not stand the sight of blood. Twice he nearly passed out trying to remove the double edged arrowhead after fussing and squirming over having to dig into the flesh of his ass cheek to find it in the first place.

After the fifth time that Stiles had to re-open the wound because his skin healed faster than Stiles was operating; Derek's threats sounded lame even to his ears. And the kid was far from quiet while he recited the conversation he overheard between the sheriff and the woman across the street.

Then, to top it all off, the teen wanted to keep the arrowhead as a souvenir of his exploits and accomplishments. Derek had been tempted to let him have it except that Scott would see it in his room, recognize it as one of Allison's, and Stiles wouldn't be able to lie about how he got it. The alpha considered the possibility of Scott being able to talk to Allison on his behalf but decided it wasn't worth the retribution. If anything it might just piss off the little bitch hunter even more and have her start using the heavier artilleries on him.

Snatching the bloody arrowhead from Stiles' still shaking hand was a bitter sweet victory. The kid honestly looked like he was going to cry over not being allowed to keep it. "You're pathetic," Derek stated right to his face. "You know that, you are fucking pathetic!"

"I know," Stiles agreed, nodding his head while keeping his eyes trained on the arrowhead held between Derek's fingers.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," the alpha swore. "Keep the damn thing."

Stiles' expression lit up like a Christmas tree, he was so excited he actually danced around his room for a minute before he realized the arrowhead still had blood on it and ran to the bathroom to wash it off.

Derek left by the bedroom window, jumped down to the street, and crossed over to the house with the porch light still shining on his car. It was time to find out why the woman across the street lied on his behalf.

The door pushed opened of its own accord when he tried to knock on it. He called out a couple of times before stepping into the dark interior house by his own invitation. The only light on was the ceiling fixture at the top of the stairs. He no sooner closed the door, non-too quietly, when the sensation of being watched raised his hackles. Turning around he found her watching him from the top of the stairs.

"I called out twice," he stated, using a pleasant tone of voice that neither Scott nor Stiles had ever heard Derek use before.

"I heard you," she answered, not moving a muscle from where she stood. "I wanted to see if you'd walk in or not."

"That was easy enough since the door wasn't even shut all the way," he answered casually though his instincts were warning him that something wasn't right. He should just back out and leave, and yet he remained unmoving. "I wanted to apologize for parking my car in your driveway. I wasn't aware that someone had moved in. I also noticed that the sheriff paid you a visit, which I'm sure had to do with my car being in your driveway."

"It did," she verified in a neutral tone, and started down the steps. "I told him that I had you handcuffed to my bed when he asked to speak with you."

"Yeah, I was wondering why would you say that." Did he just admit to hearing her conversation with the sheriff?

"You sound as though you already knew what I told him," she asked suspiciously.

"I have very good hearing."

"Interesting, mine is slightly above average, too." She reached the bottom step but didn't step down to the floor, preferring to keep herself at eye level with him. "I heard quite the commotion coming from that boy's bedroom. Is he your lover? Is that why you sneak into the house through the window?"

"No," he answered abruptly. "You sorely have the wrong impression, lady." Derek nearly growled, thinking that telling her the truth would be better than her thinking he had anything remotely intimate going on with the likes of Stiles Stelinski!

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit a nerve," she stated airily. "So, to avoid further speculation and miscommunication between us I'll be upfront with you."

"That would be appreciated."

"I bought this house three months ago," she stated informatively. "I've seen you sneaking in and out of the house across the street more times than I'll recount. You're also not the only one who comes and goes to that house on a regular basis."

"What's your point," Derek growled impatiently. He didn't like where this was leading at all and his hackles were rising in agitation.

"I followed someone here, to this town that is, someone who has nothing to do with you or your friends."

"They're not my friends," he corrected sourly.

She shrugged minutely. "That could be debatable, but whatever." She stepped off the last step to slowly stroll into the gloomy living room. "The man I followed here has an unusual taste for blood," she continued in a nonchalant tone.

She had Derek's apt attention as he followed her into the bare and dust filled living room. Something didn't seem right, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"And, I need help in finding him before he finds me," she continued saying, turning around to face Derek with her hands linked at arm's length in front of her torso.

He suddenly became aware of her heart beating at a steady rhythm, telling him she wasn't lying about anything so far. But, was she implying what he thought she was? "I'm not sure why you're telling me this."

"Because I know what you are."

Her voice sounded more like a whisper close to his ear even though he watched her standing in front of him. He felt the sensation of hands running across the broad expanse of his shoulders and shook his head slightly, blinking to clear his suddenly foggy senses.

"You know what I am?" he asked confused.

"You're a werewolf," she stated informatively. "Gorgeous and in your prime."

Derek flinched at the feeling of a pin prick on the side of his neck. He tried to raise a hand to touch the spot but couldn't seem to feel his own body, his arms simply hung like dead weights by his sides. He stared at the woman standing in front of him, unmoving with her hands clasped before her.

"If you help me find the man I'm looking for I'll let you park your car in my driveway whenever you want."

"I don't hunt men," the werewolf replied, feeling his head grow heavier all of a sudden.

"That's good because the man I'm looking for is a vampire."

"There are no vampires in Beacon Hills."

"There is now and he's going to kill your pack, one by one, until you have nothing left, making you an omega wolf instead of an alpha," she stated softly.

"That's not possible."

"Yes, it is."

He felt a cold hand slide up under his shirt, his body started to respond despite knowing that he wasn't actually being touched. "What are you doing to me?"

"Oh, you are a strong one, aren't you?" she purred. "I'm going to enjoy playing with you, my new pet."

"I'm nobody's pet," he growled, but his canines didn't come through like they should have. Something was wrong, he could sense it, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Help me find the vampire, alpha wolf. Before he finds me and kills me first."

Derek jerked awake to find himself in his car still parked in the driveway across the street from Stiles' place. Shaking his head he glanced up at Stiles' bedroom window, his light was out, in fact all the lights in his house were out, and the sheriff's car was parked in front as well.

Not sure what the hell happened to him he shrugged it off and started his car to drive home.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fear the Wooden Spoon_2

Author: Gemkat5

Genre: Teen Wolf

Pairing: Scott/Allison/Derek/Melissa+Stiles-NO slash.

Rating: M for my potty mouth/sexual intent

Spoilers: anything to current

Humor/angst/friendship/

Summary: Just an average day in Beacon Hills until a vampire shows up.

Disclaimer: The only thing I claim to own is the insane idea that formed this story. Everything else is borrowed.

CHAPTER TWO

"There's a what?!" Scott shouted incredulously.

"Just tell Allison about a vampire being in town. Her family is more equipped to deal with more than just us werewolves."

"I don't want Allison knowing anything about this!"

"No? Well what are you going to do if he finds out about her first and goes after her? She needs to be prepared, Scott. You have to tell her… or I will."

"She'd kill you on sight if you even tried."

"No, she wouldn't. We have a go at it every couple of weeks or so. Ask Stiles how many arrowheads he's got hidden in a box under his bed."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because she's not aiming to kill me!" Derek grit from between his teeth. "And if you say anything to her about it she might start using the more explosive tips than the simply double edged ones!" He paced to the other side of Scott's room. "They need to know about this, Scott. If you've never trusted me before, trust me on this one."

"Scott," Melissa called from the hallway, knocking on the door. "I was called…" He opened the door for her so they could talk. "Into work early," she finished, noticing Derek sitting on the bed. "Oh, I didn't realize you were here."

"I needed to fill Scott in on something important."

Scott turned to look at his mother with an incredulous look on his face. "Mom, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why?" she answered casually enough, though her face was suddenly flushed and her heart rate had increased the minute she saw the alpha male.

"Because your heart is racing double time."

"Oh, it's probably because I'm running around trying to get things done before I leave." She leaned to one side to speak directly to the alpha wolf in her son's room. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Derek? I'm making more than enough."

"No. I have plans. But thanks."

"Oh," she voiced, sounding disappointed. "Some other time, then." She gave her son a weak smile before she headed down the hall to her own room.

"Are you serious?" Scott vented as soon as he closed the door.

"_That_, would be the side effect you were worried about."

"You made her _want_ you?!"

"Actually, her heart always skipped whenever she looked at me." He paused briefly. "You would know that if you paid attention!" he added accusingly, pointing at the teen. "It's just amplified since I healed her."

Scott turned on Derek before he suspected anything and punched him square in the face. "You wanted me to do it, you asshole! She's my mom!"

Derek shot to his feet, his eyes glowed red and his teeth grew into full canines. "I didn't expect a reaction from her!"

"How long is this going to be in her system?"

"I don't know!" he roared in his alpha voice. "It never happened to me before!" He calmed himself down enough to change back to his human appearance. "Right now, we need to focus on warning the Argents' about a vampire being in town, and I wouldn't wait too long if I were you. They play by their own set of rules, and they have no alliance with anyone."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Scott grumbled insinuatingly.

"Just warn them." Derek took a step towards the door then changed his mind. "I'm using the window."

Stiles parked his jeep on the street in front of his house, grabbed his backpack, and jumped out. Shouldering his bag he glanced over at the house with his new neighbor and saw someone standing just shy of an upstairs window. He smiled and waved, remembering how hot the woman looked the other night.

Heading towards his house he heard a creaking noise behind him and turned to look. The woman was standing in her doorway, and she was smiling at him! Dropping his bag on the doorstep he jogged across the street to say hello to his new neighbor, who knew, maybe he'd get lucky!

"Hi, I'm Stiles. I live across the street with my dad. He's the sheriff, you know."

She smiled patiently at him. "I did know that, he came over here last night."

Stiles frowned. "No, that was two nights ago, on the full moon."

"Are you sure?" she asked sweetly. "I'm pretty certain it was last night."

"Oh, yeah," Stiles stated with remembrance. "It was last night," he chuckled nervously. "I get my days and nights and week all mess up sometimes. Half the time I'm not sure if I'm coming or going or been there or … I ramble a lot, I'm sorry."

"You are too cute," she smiled.

"Really?" he asked, puffing out his chest. "You think I'm cute?"

"Absolutely." She smiled again. "Would you like to come inside, Stiles?"

"ohh, uhm, yeah! Sure!"

Suddenly a heavy hand landed on Stiles' shoulder, preventing him from stepping into the house. He jumped in surprise and twisted himself around to find Derek Hale glaring at the woman from behind him.

"Go home, Stiles. She's not your type, trust me."

"Dude," Stiles breathed with nervous energy. "You seriously need to…"

"Now, Stiles!" he growled authoritatively, his eyes never wavered from the woman standing just inside the doorway.

"A little over protective, don't you think?" she asked with obvious amusement after Stiles ran home like a good little puppy. "I only invited him in to have some fun. Don't you think he deserves to have some fun?"

"He wouldn't know what to do with your kind of fun, so leave him alone."

"Would you like to play instead, then?" she called out to Derek, suddenly standing deep within the shadows of the house.

Derek's foot rose to step forward when a blaring alarm went off from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Stiles frantically fumbling with a key pad inside the door of his house. He turned back to peer inside the house. The woman was nowhere to be seen.

Derek crossed the street and leapt up to the roof, slipped through the unlocked window, and was in Stiles' room before the teen was done fussing on the phone with the home security people, reassuring them that he was the idiot who set off the alarm.

Getting himself a drink from the kitchen Stiles headed to his room nearly spilling his glass of soda at finding the alpha sitting in the corner with a sour expression on his face.

"No," Stiles griped as he pushed the door closed with his foot. "I'm not doing anything for you today. I don't care if you got shot in the ass, or in the back, or in the tail… do you even have a tail? You know what? I don't care! I don't want to know, so just get out of my room, and leave me alone to be miserable… all by myself, with no one for Stiles!"

He slammed his glass of soda down on his desk while dropping his book bag. "Do you have any idea what you just did? Do you even care that a really pretty girl wanted to talk to me? Me! Stiles! The fuck up of everyday life just had a pretty girl invite me into her house and you come along barking your orders at me to go home! And I did, you know why? Because you scare the crap out of me!"

"Are you done?" Derek asked calmly after Stiles plopped himself into his chair at his desk, breathing heavily with his heart palpitating with a mild panic attack. He wondered if the kid noticed that he always went through this self-loathing stage during the full moon. Derek had noticed it within three months after meeting him; as he and his pack, especially Scott, became stronger and more agitated during the full moon, Stiles went through his own version of a complete emotional breakdown.

"Just leave me alone," he mumbled in desperation. "Get shot tomorrow, or next week or sometime on Tuesday, I don't care. Just… leave me alone right now."

"Stiles,"

"No! I'm not kidding! Just leave… me… alone!"

Derek was suddenly at Stiles' back with his hand covering the nape of his neck. He felt the teen tense under his palm, and rightfully so since the last time he grabbed him like this he slammed his head into the steering wheel of his jeep.

"First of all," he stated calmly next to Stiles' ear. "You're not an everyday fuck up. Secondly, I'm trying to protect you, dumbass. She isn't interested in you. Hell, she isn't even fully human. So trust me for once and stay away from her." He straightened his back, letting his hand fall to his side as Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, checking his palm for blood out of force of habit.

Derek frowned as a flashback flickered in his fore mind. He looked down at his own palm half expecting to see a spot of blood, though he wasn't sure why. Blinking rapidly he shook off the feeling and stepped over to the door. "And, whatever you do, don't, invite her into the house!"

"Yes, sir," he quipped with heavy sarcasm, not looking at the man hovering behind him. "Whatever you say oh alpha, beta, werewolf, master, whatever the fuck you are."

_Omega wolf, alpha._ Again, Derek shook his head in confusion. "Stiles."

"What?!" He bodily spazzed with arms and legs and head flailing and shaking out of control as he spun around in his chair.

How the hell he stayed on that chair was beyond Derek as he watched the teen use the only source of venting that was familiar to him. "Get your stuff together, you're coming with me."

"Oh, my god! Are you kidding me?!"

"No. Because I don't trust you to not do something stupid, again. Now get your shit and move."

"I don't believe this," he mumbled as he lurched himself from the chair to begin shoving various stuff into his bag, moving all around the room seemingly at random. "Scott gets the hunter, Jackson gets my girl, and I get stuck with the overbearing sourwolf who won't leave me alone for one damn day!"

"Are you done?" Derek asked when Stiles shouldered his bag and stopped right in front of him.

"Sure," Stiles replied, waving his hand towards the door. "Why not? Let's go. Not like I ever have a choice in anything… ouw, ouw, ouw… pain, in shoulder, hurts."

Derek ushered the teen towards the bedroom door with a heavy hand on his shoulder, easing up on his grip when he realized that Stiles wasn't being facetious about being in pain.

Walking out to his jeep Derek slid into the passenger seat while Stiles walked around to the driver's side. With sudden realization it dawned on the alpha that he rode in this piece of shit so often that the seat was adjusted for him personally. He couldn't even describe the expression on his face when Stiles got in behind the wheel.

"What? What did I do now?"

"Just drive."

"I know we agreed to not talk about certain things," Scott stated, sitting on the Argent's roof with Allison between his knees. "But…"

"No," Allison cut in, waving her hands for Scott to shut up.

"Well, either I tell you or Derek Hale will show up at your house to talk to your dad."

"That's suicide, even he knows that."

"That's just how important this is. He's willing to risk it to warn you."

"Okay, just this once, what is it?"

"He says there's a vampire in town, and he's already killed someone."

"A vampire," Allison repeated, processing the information. "Well, that's just great isn't it? How did he come to that conclusion?"

"A woman bought the house across from Stiles' place a few months back. She told Derek about the vampire but wants to kill him herself. Apparently she's in mid transition and has a chance to be human again if she kills the vampire who bit her before she feeds on innocent blood."

"Wow, this just gets better and better, doesn't it?" she twisted slightly to look up in Scott's face. "How the hell did she know to tell Derek?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. Personally I didn't want to tell you at all. But Derek convinced me that you needed to be on the alert in case there really is a vampire lurking around out there. Plus he reminded me how you like to _run_ through the woods, and not just during daylight hours either."

"You sound like you don't want me to keep myself fit."

"I don't want you to get hurt. Though he also mentioned how much your aim has improved over the past few weeks, it's still not enough. Not against a vampire."

"He actually told you that I hunt him," she stated irritably.

"He tried using that as leverage for me to talk to you instead of him coming to the house himself. In his defense, it worked. I wanted you to hear it from me, and not your dad hear it from Derek."

"Well, I'll have to thank him, then."

"Did I just make his life a lot more difficult?" Scott chuckled lightly.

"Oh, yeah!" she smiled, leaning back into the crook of his arm as she snaked her fingers up through his hair at the back of his head to draw him closer. "But I'll let him live to tell you all about it."

"Fair enough," Scott chuckled, bending his head down to meet her lips with his.

Chris Argent quietly backed up into the garage, leaving the side door open so as not to alert Scott of his presence. Of course if the young werewolf would use his skills he would've heard him breathing or at least his heartbeat at best. But that rarely happened when Allison was around. His daughter truly was Scott McCall's biggest weakness and his greatest strength at the same time. He'd proved more times than not that he would risk everything for Allison, Chris just hoped that Allison's love for Scott wasn't as blinding as that.

But overhearing how she hunted Derek Hale by herself didn't sit well with him at all. That was precisely the kind of behavior that led his sister down the wrong path, ultimately ending in her death. The fact that the alpha werewolf was allowing his daughter to use him as hunting practice was more unsettling than anything he'd had to deal with before. He just wasn't used to having the enemy protecting his family. The irony that both his sister and his daughter had developed emotional ties of some sort with the same werewolf didn't go un-noticed.

What his sister had done to the Hale family was wrong; he couldn't even guess what had driven her to such callousness. He glanced thoughtfully towards the ceiling of the garage, about the same spot where his daughter sat making out with her werewolf boyfriend.

Inhaling deeply he made a decision. Allison had to face her demons now, before they got the best of her, before no one was able to bring her back from self-destruction. He entered the house to gather a few things. It was time for him and Derek Hale to have a conversation. After all, he needed to find out everything the alpha leader knew about this supposed vampire in town.

Stiles Stilinki begrudgingly sat on a wooden chair in the middle of the abandoned warehouse with his left leg bobbing up and down at an incredible rate, his arms crossed over his chest as he stewed inwardly at being told that he couldn't leave until Scott came for him.

Derek stepped out from a side room and slammed his open palms down on a metal table, making Stiles jump to his feet at being startled.

"Three hundred and seventeen beats per minute, Stiles!" he shouted across the empty space that spanned the warehouse between him and the hyper active teenager. "That's how many times the heel of your foot hits the ground while you sit there pumping your leg!"

"So," he asked innocently. "Is that a record or something?"

"It's annoying!"

"Then let me leave and I won't annoy you! If I had something to do then I wouldn't feel all cooped up!"

The alpha shook his head unbelievingly. He had never met anyone as hyped and cagey as this kid in his entire life. How Scott put up with him was mind boggling. "You want something to do? Come here, I'll give you something to do."

"Like what?" Stiles asked warily, backing away from the werewolf even though he hadn't moved, yet. "Will it involve me getting hurt?"

"Probably," Derek replied with a shrug. "Or I can teach you how to remotely defend yourself."

"Oh, I'm not good at that. My dad tried teaching me that stuff," he swallowed hard as the alpha slowly started to approach him. "He even put me in a boxing class. It didn't go very well, I was in the hospital for a week."

"See, that's your problem. You calculate how bad you can get hurt instead of calculating how bad you could hurt someone else."

"Yeah, well, I really suck at math."

"You have an A in Math, Stiles. Scott told me you ace all your classes."

"Not true!" he countered, still walking backwards as the other man walked towards him. "I positively suck at lacrosse."

Derek stopped dead center of the warehouse, where there was nothing in the way for some sparing. "You're telling me that you didn't mean any of that shit you were spewing back in your room? Do you think you can convince me that you didn't want to physically try to hurt me at some point or another?"

"That would be really stupid, we both know that I can't lie about that." Stiles countenance calmed somewhat as he stared back at the man who scared him most every day of his life just by being alive. "I wish I could beat the shit out of you sometimes. There I said it, you happy now? It doesn't mean that I'm stupid enough to actually try it."

"I don't know," Derek voiced with a minute shake of his head. "I recall a couple of times when you came at me with a vengeance. Once, you cold clocked me so hard it snapped me out of being unconscious!" he started moving forward again. "That, doesn't come from someone who can't defend himself!"

"Oh, shit," stiles swallowed hard. "I was really hoping that you didn't remember that one."

"Stop running and come here," Derek dictated instructionally. "I'm letting you give me your best shot."

"It's what you'll do to me afterwards that I'm afraid of!"

Derek stopped walking. It was obvious that he had to use a different approach. "What about Jackson?"

"What about Jackson?"

"Do you think you could take him?"

"Pfft! You're kidding right? He's the co-captain of the lacrosse team, and he's got like a foot on me!"

"And if you saw him choking Lydia, could you take him? If he had his fingers around her neck. And she was gasping for air and not getting any. She sees you and reaches out to you for help. Would you be able to take him?!"

"Yes!"

"Come on, Stiles. Show it to me!"

Stiles felt his blood coursing hot in his veins, his mind pictured Lydia choking with her hand reaching out towards him, her eyes pleading for him for help. With his adrenalin pumped he raced across the empty space of the warehouse, and tackled Derek Hale like he was a practice dummy. Once he had him on his back Stiles reared back, straddling Hale's waist, and slammed each fist into the alpha's face in turn; two, three, four hits before Derek easily grabbed his wrists and held him still.

Chris Argent lowered his bow and removed the earpiece from his ear. "This is exactly how things got complicated. He extended his pack to non-werewolves and is teaching him how to fight. Just great."

"I've seen that kid with Allison."

Chris nodded. "He's Scott McCall's best friend, human messenger between Scott and my daughter, and apparently loves the one girl who won't even give him the time of day because she's too busy preening herself for the team captain."

His team member chuckled under his breath. "Those kids were a pack before Hale even came back home."

Chris laughed at the irony

"You still want him?"

"Oh, yeah. We're bagging him before sunset and be home by dinner time. Just wait until after he's done training Stiles how to defend himself."

"Have you considered that he might just go along with us?"

Chris smirked. "I have thought of that. But, one- he is an alpha with a reputation to protect. And 2- I need to have some fun every once in a while, too." He put the earpiece back into place and turned on the mic. "Everyone get in place. We're moving in as soon as Stiles is out of the way."

As if on cue Stiles bolted off of Derek, staggering backwards while shaking out the pain in both his fists. "Oh my god, I can't believe you let me do that!"

"Don't expect it to happen again, ever. You have a bigger punch than you give yourself credit for. That actually hurt."

"Not as much as this will," Chris Argent called out from a higher position, signaling for one of his sharp shooters to fire off.

"Stiles run!" Derek yelled, lurching himself sideways in the opposite direction of Stiles to draw any fire away from the teen.

Chris kept his bead on the werewolf as he dodged the incoming fire from his team, patiently waiting for him to move precisely into the mark he'd preset in his mind. Once the alpha was two paces from his self-made mark, Chris let loose his arrow, catching Derek Hale in the thigh. The satisfaction felt good and his smirk showed it as he notched his bow and fired another shot, landing his aim a mere inch away from the first one.

The team quickly had Hale chained and bound by the time Chris Argent arrived on the floor. Stiles was having a panic attack of some sort. Screaming at how the werewolf wasn't hurting him, but had him there to protect him from a vampire. Chris approached the teen with his bow draped over his shoulder.

"Come on, Stiles, we'll drop you off at home on our way through town."

"My jeep is outside," Stiles told him. "But he's got my keys."

"And, yet you said you were here willingly?" Chris questioned in a suspicious tone, even though he knew the werewolf was protecting the boy.

"He didn't want me to something stupid. My dad does the same thing when he gets certain calls, like the 417 last night. Most likely that's where he got the idea from cause he was at my place with an arrow in his werewolf ass." Stiles started laughing for no apparent reason then sobered as he realized Argent was staring at him.

"Son, the 417 call was two nights ago. I know because I called it in." Stiles looked at the man in confusion as the man called out to his team. "Check the alpha for car keys."

"Yeah, it would be the one for the Camaro!"

Chris chuckled with amusement. "Ah, Stiles," he stated, placing his hand on the teen's shoulder. "You really are a piece of work. He would kill us all if I let you take his car. And that's not something I'd willingly walk into." One of his team tossed Chris a set of keys. Chris caught them with ease, glanced at them briefly, and handed them to Stiles. "You put one scratch on that car, and I'll kill you myself."

The overly excited expression of gratitude that came across Stiles' face was priceless. Derek Hale howled in protest before they rendered him unconscious, and Chris Argent couldn't look more smug than he did at that moment.

Chris finished having his chat with Derek Hale just in time to arrive home for dinner. With it only being him and Allison these days, it was often more of a chore than a comfort. But they both made the best of it, what other choice did they have, right?

"Were you able to pin point a location for that vampire?" Allison asked as she seated herself at the table with her plate.

"I had an area mapped out, but with the information I just got from Derek Hale I'll be able to narrow it down."

"You spoke with Derek Hale?" she asked, her fork paused in mid-air.

"Mm-Hm, he was very cooperative for once." he waggled his empty fork in the air. "You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?"

She shook her head with her brows raised dismissively. "No, I don't talk to him at all." She smiled knowingly. "I leave that part up to you."

"Well, we all have our own ways of dealing with things. Unfortunately, Derek Hale makes things more complicated than they have to be. But we agreed on one thing, and that was to find and kill a vampire before it got out of hand."

"Did he say anything else?" she asked as nonchalant as possible.

"No, I didn't think to beat anything else out of him." he paused a moment while she chewed her food. "Was there something else we needed from him that you forgot to mention?"

"Nope. I was just wondering."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Chris spoke again. "Actually, I'd like to talk to you about that cell under the Hale property. My experience tells me that we should hold onto it in case we ever run into something that needs to be… contained. But, I wanted to run the idea by you before making a final decision on it."

Allison chewed her food slowly, mulling the idea around in her head until she swallowed. "I think it would be a good idea to hold on to it for now. But, if Derek Hale decides to stay and eventually reclaim the property, we'll have to clear it out and find somewhere else to set it up."

"Then you wouldn't mind us driving out there after dinner to take inventory? Kate left behind a lot of useful weapons that we can add to our own stock pile."

"Yeah, that's sounds good."

Allison felt trepidacious as she walked along the underground passage that led to the cell her aunt had shown her. The place where Kate had held Derek Hale captive and tortured him before he broke loose, with the help of Scott McCall. And even though all of that was enough to make anyone skittish, it was her own actions since then that had her jumping at shadows.

She had a feeling that Hale told her dad more than he admitted, and her unease made her feel like a small child again, afraid of getting caught doing something she knew was wrong, but yet it felt so right.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked, pausing with his hand on the door handle, waiting for her to reply with a nod before pulling it open.

She stopped short at seeing Derek Hale chained in the same manner as he had been when Kate brought her here. Only this time she was with her dad, and Hale didn't have electrical wires taped to his body. The chains were twice as thick as the first time though, and he was stripped to the waist looking at her with a stoic human expression.

"What's going on, dad? Why is he here?"

"Go on," Chris urged his daughter to step inside; following her as she hesitantly stepped into the room then stopped.

"You have some issues to work out," Chris stated, walking around his daughter to stand between her and the werewolf so he could address them both. "I'm aware that you've been out hunting on your own," he told Allison then turned to speak to Derek. "And, although I greatly appreciate it, it's unsettling that you let her." He placed supportive hands on his daughter's shoulders. "I don't know what the hell is going on between you two, but you work it out, here and now, because I'm not going to lose another family member to the likes of him."

"Dad, I… it's not what…"

"Allison," he raised a hand for her to be quiet. "I'm not interested in the why. I just need you to fix this." He placed a doting kiss on her forehead. "You have all night to do whatever it takes to get him out of your system. Shoot him, hurt him, burn him, whatever you want. But make sure you look him in the eyes while you're doing it and vent your anger and pain until there's no fire left." He stepped back from her. "I'll leave a man outside if you need any help." He glanced hard at Derek. "Make sure it doesn't come to that."

Allison swallowed hard but forced her chin to remain level as her dad closed the sliding door behind her, leaving her alone with the object of her anger and frustration. "I thought we had a mutual understanding," she stated, having to clear her voice to make it sound stronger.

"I had no problem with that arrangement," he replied, his voice surprisingly pleasant for a change. "You practice your techniques and I get to live. I thought it served us both fairly well."

"Then why the hell did you tell Scott?!"

"Because he wasn't going to warn you about the vampire! You needed to be prepared in case he went after you or your father!"

Allison took a long deep breath then stepped closer to him. "I don't understand why you care one way or another."

"I like knowing who my enemy is."

She slowly walked around the room, idly touching this or that before picking up a bowie knife that had belonged to her aunt. "You were lovers, weren't you?" she asked softly, turning around to look up at him. "You and…"

"Don't say her name," he sneered.

"Kate," she stated boldly. She put the knife down before stepping up closer to him, assured that her dad made damn well sure he couldn't break free this time. He turned his head and diverted is eyes from her, his entire body tense with hatred.

She raised a tentative hand towards him, admiring the muscled contours of his upper body. Her dad had obviously worked on him a bit judging by the thin sheen of sweat that covered his body. She wondered how much more powerful he was compared to Scott. Her boyfriend didn't seem to have too much trouble holding his own whenever he rose against the alpha.

He growled low in his throat as her hand drew closer to his chest, his face contorted to that of a werewolf, his canines protruded from his mouth as he turned to snap at her in warning.

She pulled her hand back reflexively, though his teeth wouldn't have touched her even if she hadn't pulled back.

"He would smell my scent if you touch me with your bare hands," he told her after changing back to look human. "That's not a mistake you can take back."

"Who said it would be a mistake?" she asked daringly, drawing closer to him again. "You won't bite me, Derek. I know you wouldn't."

"Don't be too sure of yourself, Allison. Having you in the pack could prove the best thing I've done in a long time."

She raised her hands up between them and gently touched her fingertips to his shoulders, staring at him the whole while. "How stronger are you compared to Scott, hm?" she asked, slowly running her fingertips down the front of his chest. She frowned inquisitively at the hardened flesh under her hands. Using her thumbs she caressed the defined outline of toned muscles. Pressing her flat palms on him she slid her hands up over his shoulders and grasped his biceps in each arm. Her breathing changed slightly, becoming heavier and more frequent.

She took a half a step back as she ran both hands from his biceps down the length of his body, barely stopping at the waistline of his jeans.

"You're supposed to look me in the eyes, remember?"

Her eyes darted up to meet his, widening just a little bit as she realized how aroused she was getting just by touching him.

"I warned you."

'I'm not doing anything wrong," she stated in a sure voice, spanning her hands along his ribs and up his sides. She stepped closer, forcing herself to breath with deep, shallow breaths as she inhaled his scent. Almost pressing herself fully against him she ran her hands up his arms, she could feel how tense his body was now and jerked back slightly when he strained his muscles against the chains.

She smiled secretly with her face over his shoulder, her mouth at his neck. She was so tempted to nip gently on his skin, the way she did to Scott. But that would be going too far. That would be the mistake she couldn't take back.

"I can hear your heart beating so fast," she whispered teasingly. She touched the tip of her nose to his jaw, her breath hitched at the unfamiliar feel of stubble on her soft skin. Her hands grabbed at his shoulders, using him as leverage to pull herself up just that little bit higher to reach his neck with the tip of her tongue.

He growled low in his throat and she felt every single muscle grow taut against her. She pulled back slightly to look at his face. His eyes were closed shut, his jaw was locked, and his lips were a thin white line as he fought to restrain himself.

Suddenly she felt remorse and backed away from him another step. "Oh my god," she exclaimed, cupping her hands over her mouth in humiliation. "I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I swear I didn't mean to…"

"Get back!" he growled in a tight, restrained voice.

Allison backed away without hesitation, putting at least four feet between them.

As soon as he felt her step back he released all the tension he'd been holding under restraint since she started touching him. Roaring in frustration he pulled against the chains as he shifted into a werewolf. He howled long and hard to vent his helplessness against a girl with curious fingers.

Allison stood back as he completely shifted into an alpha werewolf and struggled against his bindings. Stepping to one of the tables she grabbed a tranq gun, put the dart in the chamber, and cocked it. Poised and ready she watched the metal frame bend slightly under his strength.

"Derek," she address in a voice full of forced control. "This is one time I don't want to shoot you. Don't make me use this!"

He fixed his raging gaze on her as he roared, bending the metal frame a little more.

She squared her shoulders and raised her chin to take aim when all of sudden he stopped. His body shifted back to human, his weight sagged under the taut chains that held him in place. His head dropped to his chest.

"Derek?"

She slowly approached him, the gun in her hand poised and ready if he moved against her. He wearily lifted his head only to let it fall backwards over his shoulders. "Oh, that hurt."

She huffed a short breath in relief and put the gun back on the table. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

He gave her a dire look but didn't say anything.

"Scott never reacted like that when I'm with him. How can he control that better than you?" she asked curiously. "You're the alpha, damn it! You're supposed to be stronger!"

"For one thing, I haven't been laid in a while," he replied curtly, working his tongue in his mouth in order to swallow. "Secondly, you're the only one who can control Scott. You always were. He met you the day after he was bit. You are his chains because he loves you."

Allison briskly stalked off to the other side of the room only to return with a bottle of water. Twisting the cap she popped up the top and stepped up to him, purposely leaving a foot or more of space between them.

He stared at her suspiciously. "Are you seriously going to stand that far back and squirt water into my mouth?"

"Who said it was for you?" she asked, tilting her head back to pour some water into her mouth, squeezing the bottle to make it squirt out faster. Swallowing a mouthful she looked back at him with a smirk on her face, but he had turned his head with a pissed off look on his face. "Would you like a straw to drink it yourself?" she asked, her tone was underlined with sarcasm.

He shifted is eyes in her direction to see if she even had a straw. She didn't.

"I could always just squirt you with hit," she teased, splashing drops of water on his chest, then a few more higher up near his shoulders. "Maybe you can lick yourself."

She saw his jaw clench as he closed his eyes. A part of her felt bad for being mean to him like that. Despite contrary believe she hadn't been raised to be a ruthless bitch. That aspect of herself was something totally new to her, at least for long periods of time anyway.

Taking a deep breath she stepped up to him and unceremoniously wiped the water from him with her hand then wiped her hand on her jeans. "Here, I'll be nice."

He refused to even look at her so she physically made him turn his head with her hand on the side of his face. "I'm already covered with your scent," she quipped. "So what's a little more going to hurt?" She waved the bottle in his face. "Open up or I'll squirt it up your nose."

He expected her to squirt it up his nose anyway, she had a strange look in her eyes, and her heart beat irregularly. But his mouth felt really pasty and he could a drink to wash it out. Begrudgingly he opened his mouth while holding her eye contact.

She tilted the bottle and poured a little bit in his mouth with no mishaps, just as she'd promised. The wary expression that came to her face when he didn't swallow right away soothed a hurt or two. He was actually tempted to spit it in her face, but figured she'd be more pissed about her make up than Kate ever would've been. Finally he swallowed it, still not sure what that look in her eyes meant. She waited until after he swallowed another mouthful before she dropped the bomb.

"My aunt fell in love with you, didn't she?" His suddenly stony expression only prompted her to say more. "I can understand how she felt. Falling in love with this good looking guy who seemed too perfect to be true only to find out that he's a werewolf and your family is from a long line of werewolf hunters." She dropped her gaze to absently stare at the water bottle in her hands as she idly picked at the label. "I can't imagine what it was like for her having a father like Gerard." She was quiet for a moment before continuing. "I sometimes wonder if he made her do what she did to your family." Her voice dropped to barely a whisper. "But I think she loved you too much and waited for when she knew you weren't home to do his bidding."

"It doesn't change anything."

"It does for me." She pointedly looked him in the eyes. "I'm changing it. I refuse to give up Scott just because he's a werewolf. I disregarded my mother's warnings to stay away from him." She placed her palm flat on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat underneath. "And I need to know why did you bite my mother?"

She felt his heart skip once before he turned his head away completely. She grabbed him by his hair and forced him to look at her. "Tell me! I have the right to know!"

"Ask your father," he replied low in his throat. It wasn't a growl but it was close to it.

"I can't," she stated, her eyes watering. "So far everyone in my family has lied to me more than I think you have, and I just want to understand what happened that night!" Her hand pressed firmer on his chest as she let go of his hair. Taking a deep breath she regained control of herself and met his gaze again. "Tell me why you bit my mother."

He stared at her for a good couple of minutes, pushing her patience to see what exactly she was willing to do to get him to answer her. Would she try to seduce it out of him or be more like her aunt and go for the excruciating pain? Maybe she would be like her father and simply rip his flesh apart and pour wolfs bane in the wounds.

After two full minutes of silence she slowly rested her forehead on his chest under his chin. He felt the wetness of one tear as it slid from her cheek down his chest. "She went after Scott, didn't she?" His heartbeat gave him away where words didn't have to. He turned his head to the side, frustrated that the very thing that he used to judge people all the time was the one thing he couldn't control in his own body.

She finally raised her head from his chest to look at him. "I need to continue hunting you." She blinked rapidly and wiped at another tear in her eye. "I can't explain it but when I'm chasing you down I feel this rush of empowerment. I feel like I'm in control no matter how far you run or how fast I know the boundaries that I have to keep you in to get a shot off. And when I get you in my sights it's like I can feel her watching me. And she's proud of me." Tears freely slid down her face, and she didn't care that he saw them. "Hunting you helps me deal with losing my family so I can love Scott without feeling guilty. You get that, right?"

Tenderness entered his eyes that she never thought Derek Hale was capable of. "Yeah, I get that." His thumb gently brushed across her cheek, wiping away her tears. It took her a couple of seconds to realize what he'd done and gasped in fear as she looked up to see the chains hanging loosely. Before she could react his right arm was around her back pulling her against his chest. "You're already covered in my scent anyway, it doesn't matter."

"Derek, please, I…"

"Shh." He placed his hand to the back of her head to urge her to rest it on his chest. She complied though trembled slightly in fear. "I found a kink in your chains."

"I noticed."

"Allison, I just agreed to let you hunt me," he told her to ease her fears. "I'm not going to hurt you. I need you as much as you need me... for similar reasons. But, you know I'll take out your entire team, that's why you started hunting me alone."

"Actually," she interjected, lifting her face to look up at him. "I started hunting for you alone because I didn't want my dad to find out."

He chuckled slightly. The sound surprised her coming from him. But it soothed her at the same time and she put her head back down on his chest. A couple more minutes passed before she started to feel uncomfortable in his embrace.

"I don't think Scott would like this very much."

His arm fell away and she stepped back, timidly tucking a lock of hair behind an ear. "I'm glad we were able to work this out," she stated confidently.

Derek suddenly became alert, his line of sight focused on the door behind her. "Something is wrong." he stated very quietly.

She scrambled to release the lock that held the chains around his left wrist as he howled deep and long for his pack. The sliding door opened suddenly to reveal a young woman in her mid-twenties standing in the doorway.

"I hope he didn't give you too much of a fair warning," she smirked. "It's not as much fun when I'm expected."

Derek Hale transformed into his full alpha werewolf and howled at her in outrage as Allison stepped slightly behind him for protection.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fear the Wooden Spoon_3

Author: Gemkat5

Genre: Teen Wolf

Pairing: Scott/Allison/Derek/Melissa+Stiles-NO slash.

Rating: M for my potty mouth/sexual intent

Spoilers: anything to current

Humor/angst/friendship/

Summary: Just an average day in Beacon Hills until a vampire shows up.

Disclaimer: The only thing I claim to own is the insane idea that formed this story. Everything else is borrowed.

CHAPTER THREE

Stiles felt like the big man on campus as he drove Derek's Camaro all over and around town for the rest of the day. Not only did he get to beat on the werewolf a few times, but the extra bonus of having his car given to him right under his werewolf nose was simply the icing on the cake.

It was close to sunset by the time Stiles pulled up behind his jeep in front of his house; still feeling victorious and completely awesome in general. With one final whoop of awesomeness he climbed out of the car, closing the door as Scott ran up to him.

"Stiles!" he yelled. "Where the hell have you been?" He notices Derek's car parked behind the jeep. "Were you just driving Derek's car?"

"Oh yeah! And it was Sweeeeet!" he sang joyfully.

"Then where's Derek? I went to the warehouse to pick you up and no one was there. I've been looking for you for hours! And, you turned off your phone. You never turn off your phone!"

"The Argents took him in for questioning," Stiles replied nonplussed. "Mr. Argent gave me the keys right in front of sourwolf, I thought he was going to chew through the chains!" He sobered minutely. "But they knocked him unconscious before he could… do that… bite through the chains. I'm in serious shit, ain't I?"

"We're all in serious shit! I couldn't find Derek, you were off the grid, Allison's not answering her phone, and I have no idea what the hell is going on!" He took a breath realizing that he almost just sounded like Stiles on a normal day. "Where did they take Derek, did they say?"

Stiles shrugged. "Nope. All I know is that before he gave me the keys to the Camaro he said he'd drop me off at home since they had to drive through town anyway." He shrugged again. "Don't know if that helps or not."

"Actually, it does," Scott stated, his line of sight towards the ground as he worked it out in his head. "They'd have to drive through town to get from the warehouse out to Derek's place."

"They took him home? Cool! Then I can drive his car some more!"

Scott looked at Stiles. "No, they took him to the cell underground on his property!" Scott quickly moved towards Stiles' jeep. "Leave the Camaro! We'll need your jeep!"

"But, the Camaro is faster!" Stiles argued. "And why are we rushing out there anyway? It's not like the Argents are going to kill him or anything, right?"

Suddenly Stiles' face lost all expression as he focused on the house across the street. "Scott, what did Derek tell you about the girl across the street and the vampire in town?"

"Everything, I think. Why?"

"Think harder." Stiles swallowed with effort as his line of sight met his friend's. "Vampires can make you forget things, can't they?"

"I think so, yeah. I mean they can in all the books and movies."

"Ohhh, shit! Shit… shit…. Shit!"

"Stiles!" Scott was by his friend as Stiles bent in half with a panic attack. "When was the full moon?" he asked out of nowhere, grabbing Scott by the shirt. "Tell me that you talked to me the night of the full moon!"

"It was two nights ago, and no," Scott answered with a frown. "You called and said you wanted a night off."

"And you believed me?! Oh my god, that's what Derek meant by me doing something stupid again!"

"What? What did he mean?"

"I don't know! but I do know that she…" he pointed to the house across the street then at his eyes and then Scotts eyes then back to his own. "…looked me in the eyes! The next thing I know I'm being dragged off by sourwolf to babysit me until you could pick me up!"

"She's the vampire, hiding right under our noses."

"You have to call Allison and her dad and my dad and… and…"

"Stiles," Scott shouted, bringing his friend back to his senses. "Get in the jeep, now."

Nodding he scrambled towards his jeep grateful that the keys were still in the ignition.

"We've been over this area twice, and there's nothing out here," one of the Argent's team members reported to Chris as the sun crept towards the horizon.

Chris gazed out at the fiery sky thoughtfully. He knew for a fact that Derek Hale hadn't led him on a wild goose chase for the sole reason that it was his idea to warn them about the vampire to begin with. And yet, there was nothing to find where he said he had picked up the scent of a rotting corpse.

"Tommy," Chris called out, getting his attention. "Did you pick up any sign that Hale's been out this way recently?"

"No one's been out this way in a very long time, Mr. Argent."

"Vampires can mess with your mind, can't they? Give you suggestions and screw with memories," he recollected, flitting a finger before his own eyes as emphasis.

"One of the reasons Gerard kept a pair of reflective sunglasses in his coat pocket. No offensive to his memory, sir."

"None taken," he replied with distraction before his eyes lit with dawning. "We're in the wrong place!" he stated, rushing through the wood towards his truck. "Everyone fall back!" he shouted. "The bastard is at the Hale Mansion!"

"Didn't think I'd see the day when you break a leg to save a werewolf," one of the men on the team remarked.

"Screw the werewolf! My daughter is with Hale! Everyone move!"

He jumped into his truck, tossing his assault rifle on the seat ahead of him, and kicked up dirt with the rear tires as he peeled out towards the road. Grabbing his walkie he switched the channel and did a breaker for 9-1-1. "This is Chris Argent I need to be patched to Sheriff Stilinski!"

"This is Stilinski."

"This is Argent. We've got a bad situation out at the Hale Estate. My daughter is out there by herself … doing field work, and I am convinced she is in danger!"

"Okay, Argent. I'll drive out there and see if I can find her. Do you suspect Derek Hale of anything?"

"No, not this time, I don't. But I have a feeling he's in trouble, too."

"Ah, shit."

"Come back?"

"Sorry, my son's with Scott McCall. Two guesses where they're headed and they're calling in for back up!"

"We're coming through town at a high speed. Just letting you know."

"Just don't hit anything on your way through."

"Over and out."

The woman stepped into the underground cell with a confident smile. "Well, look at you, all big and hairy, and bad ass." She laughed sardonically as she continued to approach them. "All that pent up anger and aggression, and you're just as vulnerable to a well-placed thought as any human."

Allison glanced towards the nearest table and saw the bowie knife near the edge. She placed one hand on Derek's werewolf back as she reached out to grab it.

Derek turned his head to the side at her touch, which seemed to alert the vampress to Allison's intent. Before either of them knew what happened Allison was being held from behind with the bowie knife at her throat, standing before the alpha werewolf.

"That didn't go as you planned, now did it?" the vampress chuckled.

"What do you want?" Allison asked after swallowing the lump in her throat, raising her chin in an effort to move away from the blade on her skin.

"Oh, sweet heart, you're too special for your own good," she chuckled, watching the beast in front of her very closely as he pulled and ripped futilely at his chains. "You see, yours is a special kind of blood, not too sour and not too sweet."

"What do you mean? I've never killed anything that didn't deserve it."

"Oh, but you did," she whispered into Allison's ear. "You see, just because something looks like a rabid animal, doesn't mean it is. And you put down what you thought was a rabid animal recently. But, guess what, they lied. So you're innocence is lost, but your heart is still pure. Can you see my attraction for you?"

She laughed as the werewolf howled again, pulling, and straining on his chains. "Call your pack all you want," she laughed. "No one is anywhere near here to save either of you!" she pulled Allison back harder against her breast, pressing the blade to her throat to make the girl lower her head backwards and look at her. "Second to feeding on your sweetness, I recently lost my pet, and this one will fill the void nicely." She lowered her lips once more to Allison's ear. "He's beautiful in both forms, isn't he? Strong and fast with such a masculine build. Do you have any idea how rare it is to find a werewolf in such beautiful condition?" She pressed her blood red lips to Allison's cheek. "Guess what happened to my last pet."

"I… I don't know."

"Of course you don't," the vampress sneered. "Your own family lies to you all the time! You see, I followed the man who killed my pet to this town a few weeks ago, take a guess what his name was?"

"Ar… Argent?"

"Oh, you are a smart one as well as pretty. I might keep you for entertainment purposes yet."

"Please, don't bite me," Allison whimpered. "I… I don't want to be…"

"Like me?" she laughed. "It takes more than the bite of a vampire to become one, sweetheart. We're not animals like this beautiful specimen in front of us."

The vampire's focus was fully on Allison as Scott stealthily appeared in the open doorway. Fortunately only Derek could see him and shifted his eyes ever so slightly from the doorway to Allison and back, hoping that she caught his signal.

"I know of one thing a werewolf can do that a vampire can't."

"Sugar, there are many things werewolves can do that we can't," she chuckled. "But humor me. What particular aspect impresses you the most?"

"How they can change shape within the blink of an eye!"

The vampress jumped backwards with speed that was dizzying, carrying Allison with her, in anticipation of the alpha werewolf in front of her to change his form and escape his chains. She watched the alpha male slip from his chains by shifting his body mass closer to his human form then change back to his full alpha persona with admiration in her eyes. She started laughing as he slowly approached the two females.

"Oh, how I will delight myself to have this one with me!" she boasted.

"Why… why aren't you afraid of him?" Allison asked, shifting herself slightly within the vampress' embrace in an attempt to get a better look at her. "I thought werewolves were deadly to vampires."

"They are if you don't condition them first. I've had this one in my sights for weeks now. The only one in this room who won't make it out alive will be you."

Stiles suddenly appeared in the hallway outside the open door just to piss the alpha off by showing him they key to the Camaro. It worked like a charm. Remembering how the teen took control of his car was more than enough to have Derek roaring in a complete rage. His roar was answered by Scott's challenge from directly behind the vampress.

The vampress, startled at having another werewolf so close without her realizing it, twisted around while holding onto Allison as leverage. Scott moved with every ounce of speed he possessed and knocked the bowie knife away from Allison's throat before the vampress realized what he was reaching for.

"Allison!" Stiles called out and threw a white ash stake in her direction. She caught it with practiced ease, side-stepped on her insole and placed it at the heart of the vampress. Scott lurched forward and slammed into her with enough force that he not only knocked her off her feet but pierced her heart with the stake at the same time.

Within ten seconds the entire ordeal was over.

Derek calmed down as soon as the vampress was dead and changed back to his human form, relieving the hell out of Stiles who thought for sure he was going to be wolf chow for using himself as bait. The alpha werewolf glared at Stiles past the embracing couple anyway.

"We need to talk."

"No," Stiles denied, shaking his head as he prepared to run. "I didn't put a scratch on it, I swear!" he shouted as he raced down the dim lit passage. "I even filled the tank! And took it for a wash!"

Derek caught him just before he made it to the steps leading out and slammed him against the wall. "I paid extra for a wax," Stiles added with his eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the pain to begin.

"Stiles," Derek addressed impatiently. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're not?" he asked, opening his eyes one at a time to see Derek looking at him with an annoyed expression on his face. "Why not? I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything, cause I'm like not… so not complaining, but… why?"

"How'd you know about the white ash?"

"White ash?" he asked confused, then his face lit with realization. "Oh! The white ash! The stick! Stake, I mean the stake… yeah, well, uhm… it was rattling around under the hood of my jeep. And with nobody remembering where anyone was all day I thought it might be something important and brought it with me. In case you… wanted to … chase a stick or … something."

"Chase a stick," Derek repeated deadpan. "You thought I would want to chase a stick?!" Derek stepped back from the teen and pointed outside. "Run."

"No, I don't want to run!"

"I said, RUN!" he roared at him, changing into a werewolf as Stiles scrambled up the stone steps and out into the woods. The alpha male waited for him to get at least halfway to the tree line before bounding off in pursuit.

The sound of sirens could be heard coming up the old over grown driveway as Stiles ran as fast as his legs could carry him. A hand was suddenly grasping his shoulder, pulling him to a full stop just as the first set of headlights put them in their beams. Stiles turned fear crazed eyes to look at his capture only to find Derek Hale looking at him stoically.

"We need to work on your running technique," he stated in a lighter tone than Stiles had expected from the alpha werewolf. "I didn't even need my extra speed to catch you."

"I'm not a very fast runner," Stiles gasped, still trying to catch his breath. Slapping himself on the chest to make sure his heart didn't pop out of it, he swayed on his feet. "I'm going to pass out now."

"No, you're not." Derek told him, grabbing him by the shirt to keep him standing as his father got out of the police car.

"Stiles!"

"Oh my god, Dad! I am so glad to see you!"

Derek stepped back out the way as the father and son embraced in front of everyone. Chris Argent's truck was the next one to push through the tree line, tearing up the ground as he slid to a full stop.

"Allison!" he called in a frantic voice then caught sight of Derek Hale. "Where's…"

"Exactly where you left her," Derek replied coldly, and stepped forward in the direction of what was left of his dilapidated house. He no longer fit within the circle. The pack was disbanding for the night, and as everyone else hugged and had someone to go home to, Derek Hale remained alone with nothing but memories to keep him company.

"Derek," Scott called as Allison was embraced by her dad. He jogged slightly to catch up with the alpha. "I was wondering if you could explain why Allison is covered with your scent," he stated with insinuation.

"Ask her," he stated flatly and turned to walk away.

"I already did," Scott replied, making Derek pause again to look back at him expectantly. "She told me what you said. What you talked about. And, what you've been doing." Derek stared at Scott unblinkingly, waiting for the accusations to come. "I want to say thanks. You were able to help her when I couldn't. I guess that's what makes the difference from an alpha to a beta, heh?"

"Something like that."

"Can one of you explain why I was clear out on the other side of town looking for a vampire when she never left a seven mile radius?" Chris Argent questioned as he approached with his daughter under his wing.

"Only if someone can tell me how Stiles heard a stake rattling around under the hood of that decrepit jeep of his," Derek countered.

The Argents looked from Scott to Derek and back. Scott shrugged at not having an answer and glanced from the Argents to Derek.

"Well," Chris stated with finality. "I guess that means we're all on the same page." He moved to usher his daughter towards his truck to head home but paused. "Hale, were you and my daughter able to reach an agreement before all hell broke loose?"

Derek looked from one person to the other incredulously before answering. "Why does everyone keep asking me about _her_? Ask her yourself!"

"I'm asking you," Argent stated authoritatively, dropping his arm from Allison's shoulders.

"Dad, it's…"

"No, I want to hear him say it."

Derek took a deep breath and straightened his back, meeting the senior Argent's gaze head on. "Yes, we came to an agreement."

"Good. Then I'll let you know that as long as you stay in Beacon Hills Allison will be the one to deal with you personally from now on. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," he stated with conviction, though his gaze shifted towards Scott after he answered. When he shifted his gaze back to Argent's the man was smiling victoriously. "Glad we were able to reach an agreement."

Scott hung back with Derek as everyone started to disperse, leaving the investigative team to dispose of the dead corpse lying in the underground cell.

"I'm driving Stiles' jeep home. I can give you a ride so you can get your car back."

Derek gave Scott an indiscernible glance before turning to head in the direction of Stiles' jeep. "Do you have any idea what he said to me about why he thought that stake was important?"

Scott chuckled under his breath. "Yeah, he told me. I just let him think whatever he wanted to get him to come along."

Derek paused to stare at the jeep for a moment thinking how the damn thing fit Stiles so perfectly. A rumbling, rattling mess that didn't look like much at all, and yet it was reliable as all hell whenever that kid needed it, just as its owner was reliable as all hell whenever they needed him.

"You need to tell him he's worth something once in a while," Derek stated, staring at the jeep. "I know my uncle offered him the bite and he turned him down. With all his screw ups and inconsistencies… that took guts." Derek shifted his gaze past the jeep to look at Scott who stood by the driver's door. "How long do you think it'll take him to realize that I consider him a part of the pack despite all the annoying crap I put up with?"

Scott shrugged. "Two seconds?"

"Really?!" Stiles yelped, popping up from the back seat of the jeep. "You actually think I'm a part of the pack?"

Derek's eyes went wide at seeing Stiles in the jeep and look back at Scott. "You're dead," he stated, pointing at Scott for knowing that the teen was in the jeep the whole time. He stepped over to the passenger side of the jeep and got in.

"Is that why you always come to my place when you get shot?"

"Shut up, Stiles." He growled, pulling the car door closed with a little more force than was necessary.

"Hey! Take it easy on Stiles' jeep!"

Derek Hale had spent that past few days cleaning out the debris from his home and swept out most of the dust and dirt. He wasn't sure why, it wasn't like the place could be fixed. Half the building had already collapsed and the rest of was charred through and through. But it felt therapeutic in a way so he kept at it.

Taking a break he sat on the floor in the hallway upstairs, looking out into the woods through the big gaping hole where a wall used to be, when he caught the sound of a vehicle coming up the driveway. Standing up he went to a window in the front of the house with genuine curiosity without fearing who was after him this time. The only person allowed to hunt him was Allison Argent and so far nothing else has come to town to give him any grief. For the first time in a long while he didn't necessarily dread who it might be pulling to a stop in front of his house until he recognized Melissa McCall.

"Shit."

She stepped from her car and glanced up at his house, cringing as she most likely recalled her callous comment of him hiring a contractor. Reaching into the passenger seat she stood back with a covered dish in her hands. Closing her car door she gave the place another wary look before trudging up to the front door.

"This is going to be interesting," Derek mumbled under his breath as he nimbly leapt from the second floor to the first through a hole that was more convenient than not. He opened the door before her hand even touched the wood.

"Oh!" she voiced, slightly startled, and then chuckled nervously. "I wasn't sure you would be here. But Scott said that you stay here, so I thought I'd drive out to see you."

Derek stared at her with the most stoic expression he could muster. She didn't need any encouragement whatsoever from him but manners were manners so he pushed the door open wider.

"Come on in."

He turned to walk into what used to be a sitting room on the left side of the entrance hall; it was one of the most preserved rooms in the entire house. She followed him inside, and even closed the door behind her. Seriously, was she worried about a draft, or what?

"I brought you something to eat," she stated, holding the covered dish out to him with both hands.

"Thank you." He took the dish with one hand and was at a loss as to what to do with it since there was no furniture to set it on. Shrugging, he placed it on the floor for the time being.

"It's not steak like the last time," she stated nervously in an expectant tone. "But Scott still likes it so I thought that… well, it's chicken, and I hope you like chicken."

"I'm sure it's fine."

"Okay, well I guess I'll leave now," said taking a backwards step towards the door. "Oh, I was wondering which of you still has my roasting pan. I would like to get that back if I could."

"It's at Stiles' place."

"Oh, so you do go to Stiles'," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "I was under the impression you weren't invited in that house."

"I'm not. But it doesn't stop me from entering it whenever I want."

"It must be nice to have a complete disregard for rules, or the law."

"Are you accusing me of something?" he asked pleasantly.

"No, but if you know that you're not welcome in someone's house then why would you insist on going there?"

"Because Stiles is the one who helps me when I get shot."

"Oh." The expression of pure astonishment filled her face. "Does that happen often?"

"Not as much as it used to." He took a step towards her, just to see if she'd back away or not. She didn't. "I'd show you all the scars, but I don't have any," he grinned at her.

She chuckled nervously. "I'll assume that's werewolf humor."

"Either that or I've been exposed to Stiles too much." He realized his mistake of wrong choice of words when her eyes went from his face to trail down his chest and stomach.

"Do you need any laundry done? I'm sorry, not to be rude, but I've only ever seen you in two shirts, and that's one of them." She peered closer to his hip area. "Is that blood?"

"Melissa," he addressed impatiently, bring her eyes up to his immediately. "What do you want?"

She sagged with relief just for him asking and glanced around her. Seeing the stairs she wandered over and sat down on the third one from the bottom. "I'm not sure," she answered honestly. "Ever since you healed my hand I seem to keep having these… feelings, and they're not always appropriate."

"Not appropriate, how?" he asked nicely, moving to stand in front of her.

"Oh, my neighbor's husband. One of the surgeons at work. He manager at the grocery store. And this morning it was the mechanic changing a tire by the side of the road."

"And, you came to me about this, why?"

"Because it all started after you… licked the wound."

"Come here," he stated casually, holding out his hand. "I want to show you something."

He rolled his eyes and sighed deeply as her face flushed and her heart rate doubled as she took his hand. Once she was on solid ground he positioned himself in front of her so that when she would start to back away from him, and he knew that she would, she would corner herself in the small nook in the hallway. He removed his shirt and tossed it onto the steps.

"Is this on your list of not appropriate?"

She gasped and blushed even more as she stepped back from him.

"You want to touch, is that it? Do you want to run your tongue on my skin? Do you want to feel how hard…"

"Stop!" she said in a firm voice, closing her eyes.

Her back wasn't quite against the wall but she was close enough for him to lean his hands against it with her pinned between his arms.

"Open your eyes." She swallowed hard instead. He leaned in closer to her face. "Open your eyes," he told her in a stronger commanding tone.

She complied that time and met his intense gaze with her flustered one.

He tilted his head the side and leaned in closer. Her back hit the wall with a soft thud. "Either give in, or get out."

She swallowed again with effort then dipped herself under and out of his arms.

"It's not me," he told her matter-of-factly.

She stopped her beeline for the door to turn and look at him despite feeling completely humiliated.

"You wouldn't have been able to walk away from me if my healing you was the cause." He straightened his back and slowly walked towards her. "So, It's not my fault."

She nodded in understanding though he knew she was embarrassed as all hell. "I hope you enjoy the food I brought," she said hurriedly and opened the door to leave.

"Do you want to hear my suggestion?"

"Fine someone my own age?" she laughed nervously.

He waited until she looked at him. "You're an attractive lady," he complimented. "Don't be so afraid go after someone you're interested in."

She smiled weakly and stepped out the door only to back step in again. He quirked a brow at her questioningly before he noticed her eyes were focused on his chest.

"You actually want to touch, don't you?"

She closed her eyes and bit her lip while nodding her head. "So not appropriate, I know."

"I offered." He moved past her to the doorway at the bottom of the stairs and braced his hands high up on each side of the frame, stretching his arms, chest, and torso. For some reason women seemed to get aroused whenever he was in this position, why should Scott's mother be any different.

"You're sure you don't mind?"

"Would you like me to growl at you or something?"

She started to laugh lightly then stopped to look at him pointedly. "Actually, yeah, I would like you to growl at me."

THE END


End file.
